In the last decade people have changed the way they consume content. One big shift is the ubiquity of smart phones and other handheld devices that offer access to web-based content and media applications (“apps”). However, handheld devices tend to have limitations. In particular, people tend to use phones for short bursts of time. In one example, a user is waiting in a line and pulls out his or her phone to use for ninety seconds or so. The user may read an article or search for a particular small piece of information. In general, handheld content consumption tends to be quite targeted. It is generally assumed that, because the screen is kept small, handheld devices are annoying to use. Users typically do not want to use handheld devices or for significant content consumption. Of course, the above-described phenomenon is a generality, and some users employ handheld devices for more than that, but the above-described use is the preferred use modality.
Recently, tablet or slate computers have become increasingly popular. Tablet computers usually have a touchscreen about the size of a typical laptop computer's screen or larger while omitting an integrated, physical keyboard. The tablet computer provides a virtual keyboard upon the touchscreen when needed. In general, tablet computers have a slightly different use modality than do handheld devices or laptops because of their larger screens. It would be helpful to have user interfaces for consuming content that are especially convenient for use with tablet computers.